Personalidade de Escorpião
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Baseado de um post de e-mail... Só que com Orpheu e Alberich! Yaoi 1/2 lemon


** Personalidade de Escorpião**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya, o e-mail, ou KH não são meus.**

**Descrição: Tirado de ' A personalidade de cada signo', post de e-mail... Só que com Orpheu e Alberich! Yaoi 1/2 lemon**

**1. Frase**_**: **__'Sou super LIBERAL… mas onde você foi, MESMO?'_

" Estava Orpheu de Lira em seu quarto, dedilhando notas em sua inseparável lira de prata. Tinha a face aparentemente calma, porém discretamente olhou novamente o relógio. Sete horas. Horas de longa espera, e aquele ruivo ainda não tinha aparecido para provar o quão vivo estava. Tentou voltar a música, porém nem ao compositor foi possível acalmar – errava as notas.

- Certo, essa visita a Asgard não devia demorar tanto. Ele pode correr na velocidade da luz, ora... - Resmungou, deixando o instrumento de lado e espreguiçando. Talvez um copo d'água resolvesse parte do problema. Desceu a escadaria da mansão e...

Lá estava ele. E conversando – na verdade, sussurando pela tal aproximação dos corpos – sobre algo em segredo... Alberich de Megrez, com o primo moreno dele. Ótimo. Estava quase quebrando o crânio de preocupação por um homem que estivera ali o tempo todo, escondido dele. O Guerreiro devia ter escondido o cosmo para isso.

- Albe... – A simples menção do nome, ainda naquela distância, fez o ruivo de esmeraldas parar de respirar. Começou a correr após uma rápida visão do grego, que partiu para a perseguição. – ALBE!

- Não! – Fora pego no jardim, em uma parte mais remota e perto da floresta, longe dos campos floridos de Saori. Orpheu agarrou os punhos do marido – ninguém sabia disso – e colocou-os acima da cabeça. Folhas escritas. O que seria aquilo?

- Por que está tão desesperado, 'Amorzinho'? – Quem visse o loiro agora, talvez achasse que Hades ou um espectro tivesse apossado do corpo dele. Um bem interessado no guerreiro de Asgard. – Por acaso estava escondendo de mim essas folhas? – Leu um trecho e se assustou, arrancando as páginas das mãos do outro.

- Não, espere...! – Tentou resistir, porém de nada adiantou. Orpheu – ao terminar a leitura – fixou o olhar de céu de primavera nos de jade e... Soltou-o, adentrando a floresta com passos firmes e tentando moderar o cosmo, que na hora parecia um pisca-pisca de Natal. Na folha estava escrito uma relação de Albe com o primo, Megrez... uma fic. E como esperado, o marido correu atrás, tentando reparar o erro."

**2. O que o escorpiano espera de seu parceiro:  
><strong>_Deseja misturar sua bagagem emocional e material com a do parceiro e espera que este seja adaptável às mais bruscas e extremas transformações que possam ocorrer na vida em comum como, por exemplo, suas crises de ciúmes._

_Parte 1 – Mudanças._

"- Ahh! – Apertou a mão de Alberich, dentro do táxi que se movia velozmente no trânsito.

- Vá mais rápido, senão te prendo em um caixão de ametistas! – Gritou, tentando acalmar 'Orphelia'. Afrodite tinha aprontado uma das suas e feito de Orpheu uma mulher, e como Alberich não é um homem muito controlável...

- TUDO ISSO É SUA CULPA! E AINDA ME PEDE PARA TER CALMA? VOU TE MOSTRAR A CALMA! – Tentou estrangular o marido, porém a dor interna o impediu de continuar.

- V-vai dar tudo certo! E você! Acelere!

- Albe... Está ficando mais forte...! – Torceu o rosto de dor, segurando a volumosa barriga. – A face estava coberta de suor – assim como o longo vestido que usava -, os fios loiros colavam-lhe ao rosto vermelho, mais calmo. Somente porque a dor estava aumentando.

- Chegamos! – Anunciou o motorista, freando bruscamente.

- Chamem uma maca! Enfermeiras! O médico! ALGUÉM! – Alberich gritou com toda as forças dos pulmões, sendo atendido. Enquanto isso, sua mão era esmigalhada. "

_Parte 2 – Ciúmes_

"- Onde estava? – Perguntou em tom sério e autoritário, se aproximando do asgardiano que acabara de chegar, tarde da noite. Vestia uma blusa branca – como sempre -, com botões bem decorados da cor dourada, calças justas e pretas e sapatos de igual cor. O cabelo loiro tinha sido preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

Tinham combinado de quando o outro chegasse a Grécia às seis horas da noite, iria diretamente para a mansão, o que demoraria quarenta minuto. Naquele instante, eram nove horas da noite. O macarrão já tinha esfriado.

- Estava fazendo coisas...

- Ah, que bom. Enquanto o Sr. Mais inteligente de Asgard se divertia, esquecendo de nosso combinado, eu – o idiota – estive preparando a comida, me arrumando e te esperando PACIENTEMENTE. E quando eu simplesmente pergunto o por quê de ter se atrasado... Recebo tal tipo de resposta. – Começou a dar xilique, e se não fosse detido por um beijo roubado, teria continuado e evoluído para uma briga realmente séria.

- Me lembrei que gosta de Gladíolos brancos... Comprei um mapa daqui e fui em todas as floriculturas. Aparentemente, não é época. Então, tive que ir em outras cidades vizinhas... – Mostrou um lindo e pequeno buque. Junto, alguns bombons. – Espero que não tenha ficado tão solitário. – Disse em voz mansa e maliciosa.

- Oh... – Pegou as flores, enquanto seu inocente pescoço era atacado por um faminto estrangeiro...

**3. O que o escorpiano diz depois do sexo**_**: **__'Talvez eu deva desamarrar você agora'_

"- Orpheu... – Sussurou um semi-desacordado Alberich, que aos poucos voltava a razão. Tinha sentindo algo sublime minutos antes, e agora percebia um peso sobre si. – Me desamarre... – Pediu, ainda com os braços erguidos e presos na cama.

- Não... Cansado... – Sussurou de olhos fechados, virando o rosto apoiado no peito do marido. Tinha gasto um pouco mais de suas cordas da lira, porém era por um bem maior.

- Orpheu, estou avisando... – Disse novamente, ficando sério.

- Está bem, está bem... – Com um toque, desfez as amarras dos joelhos e abraçou o ruivo debaixo de si, puxando mais o lençol que tinha sido jogado para o lado da cama. – Mas antes disso, quero um pouco mais de você... – 'Aquele' sorriso. Não iriam dormir tão cedo..."

**4. Como irritar um escorpiano:  
><strong>_Faça perguntas pessoais. Saiba muito sobre eles e dê a entender. Obtenha mais sucesso do que eles e se vanglorie. Repita sempre: -'Isso não é da sua conta!'_

- Orpheu, como foi namorar uma pedra? - Alberich sentou-se ao lado do seu companheiro, trazendo consigo uma bacia de pipoca com manteiga. Orpheu estava no sofá de dois acentos de seu quarto, jogando Play Station 2 - Kingdom Hearts. Bem na parte do Coliseu, Hercules. ¹

- C-como? - O loiro olhou para o namorado ruivo, e isso acarretou em perdas de pontos de vida de Sora. Então voltou a olhar na tela.

- Eu sei que você gostava de Euridice quando ela era humana, mas depois da transmutação dela em pedra não ficou tão linda quanto era, não é? - Comia a pipoca tranquilamente.

- Bem, Albe, este é um assunto delicado e...

- Orpheu, você ainda gosta dela não é?

- Não! Eu não gosto mais dela, só de você Albe! - O cavaleiro de Lira olhou para o lado, ignorando o sofrimento alheio do personagem principal do jogo, para olhar nos olhos dele.

- Seus pontos de vida... - Apontou para a tela, tranquilo, e o grego recomeçou o jogo. - Orpheu, você gosta de mim?

- Eu te amo, de todo o meu coração. - Novamente se distraiu e Sora caiu no campo, derrotado. - Ahh... - Suspirou.

- Você sabe que poderia ter pausado o jogo? - Sorriu, lambendo os lábios.

- Não me veio a mente na hora... - Sussurou, salvando o jogo de onde tinha parado.

- Orpheu?

- Hum?

- Como eu fui ontem a noite? - Deixando a pipoca de lado, Albe derrubou o cavaleiro no sofá minusculo e deitou sobre ele, começando com mordidinhas pelo pescoço branco dele. - Fui magnifico, eu sei. Que tal repetir a dose?

- Espere, Albe... Você deixou a porta...Ah... aberta, alguém pode... A-Albe!

Depois...

Orpheu- Albe... - Com um saquinho de gelo nas costas.  
>Albe- Hum?<p>

Orpheu- Como sabe de tudo isso? E aliás, você fez algo com a (Ou o que restou) Euridice, não é?

Albe- Isso não é de sua conta. - Sorri. Muito satisfeito.

**5. Como o escorpiano reza antes de dormir:  
><strong>_'Querido Deus, ajude-me a perdoar meus inimigos, mesmo que os crápulas não mereçam.'_

Orpheu- Concordo. – Riscando na lista o nome "Bado", "Siegfried", "Fenrir", "Mime", e outros tantos que Alberich ficou antes dele.

**6. Por que o escorpiano atravessou a rua?  
><strong>_Porque era proibido._

Orpheu- Não é verdade... Sou um cavaleiro de Athena, não faço isso.

Abely- É, mas para ir para o lado de Hades neh...~

Orpheu- B-bem, foi pela Euridice, mas...

Albe- Ou ficar por cima no nosso relacionamento, neh...

Orpheu- Como assim é proibido eu ficar por cima?

Albe- Claro, eu sou o seme aqui. - Orgulhoso.

Orpheu- Mas quando eu fiquei por você gostou... - Cara de malandro.

Albe- Orpheu!

**7. Você foi assaltado e o escorpiano…**  
><em>Diz pra si mesmo, revoltado: – 'É nessas horas que é bom andar armado…'<em>

Orpheu- Ou andar com a lira. Bem mais eficiente, eu diria... – Sorri. Cuidado com músicos que vestem prata, vermelho ou dourado combinado com lilás, pessoas.

**8. Adesivo para o vidro do carro do escorpiano:**  
>'<em>Não 'possuo' tudo que amo, mas amo tudo que 'possuo'. E cuido bem de perto'<em>

Orpheu- Verdade, verdadeira. – Saiu correndo, tendo um Albe alucinado com a frase atrás de si. Isso porque 'Alguém' escreveu com chocolate nas costas dele: "Propriedade de Orpheu de Lyra, não mexer a menos que queira ir para Hades". Em letras garrafais.

**9. Quantos escorpianos são necessários para trocar uma lâmpada?  
><strong>_Mas quem quer saber? Por que 'Você' quer saber? Você é um policial?_

Orpheu- Ahaha... Muito engraçado. – Com dor nas costas, depois da questão 8.

Abely- Mas então, Orpheu, quantos são necessários?

Orpheu- Vou dormir, não me acorde.

Abely- Hummm, escapulindo...

**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**

Nota¹: Bem, é que... Eu estava vendo vídeos de KH, e vi Cloud desmaiado (?) nos braços do Hercules! Foi moment Yaoi, apesar de estranho! xD AHHAHAHA!

Fic nascida quando eu estava lendo... E como sempre, usei Orpheu ~ Sim! Ele é de escorpião! Ehhhh!

Outra fic assim é da minha amiga Amy (Sim, ela fez do Alberich) : "Personalidade de Aquário".

... Talvez ela tenha percebido isso antes, mas virou um MiloxKamyu! Ohhhhh! - Apanha.

E como Amy disse: De player para Player... Mas acho que dá para entender algum por cento disso~


End file.
